M10: Meanwhile... Dragon Flight
The council had only just ended, and Bál is pretty sure he lost more than a few brain cells listening to the warlords spout sentimental kumbaya garbage for three hours straight. Unfortunately, he might be losing a few more: Yagami had told him that it was time to meet with Ryūjin in the Dragon Palace, especially since it would still be a while until his ride off of Sazanami arrived. So now the Typhlosion marches across the beach, crossing the ex-battlefield to the recently-receded coastline, feet sinking in the muddy sand that was still wet with water (and other liquids of the crimson variety) from the Kyogre’s attack. : Nev’r thought I’d miss the snow. If I ever see sand aga’n, it will be too soon. : Still, at least it's quiet now -- far cry from the insan’ty tha’ was five days ago… Bál stops inches from the gently pounding surf, tapping his feet impatiently and squinting at the dismal sun above: at its peak, right when he said he'd arrive at the beach. Just as he sighs, a Carracosta bobs into sight, paddling onto the beach wordlessly. : Abou’ time. Your boss okay wit’ you bein’ late, water barge? The Carracosta says nothing, just gesturing Bál to climb onto his shell. Shrugging, Bál sits on the turtle’s back, then hangs on as the turtle swims out into the bay, submerging slowly as he flaps his flippers, practically gliding through the ocean. A bubble of air surrounds the Carracosta’s passenger’s head, and Bál breathes the recycled air slowly, trying to ignore the saltwater soaking his fur to the bone. Finally, they reach the Dragon Palace -- an underwater castle of mother-of-pearl, coral, and seashells -- and Bál hops off of the Carracosta, the air bubble expanding to surround his whole body as soon as his feet touch bedrock. Behind him, the turtle swims away, and the Typhlosion takes a moment to shake the water from his fur before walking into the palace. He knows exactly where to go, but he takes his time, wringing his scruffy ponytail of water so it puddles in a line behind him, much to the chagrin of palace servants: if Ryūjin was okay with his personal chauffeur arriving late to pick him up, he'd deal with extra tardiness. Bál eventually reaches the Dragon Lord's private chambers, and the Typhlosion pushes his way into the room, ignoring the opulence and waterproof scrolls depicting ancient Sazanamese history, giving all his focus to the Lugia sitting at a desk made of driftwood. Ryūjin carefully writes something on a large white disc -- one of his scales, as Bál realizes -- and the dragon looks up from his writing to see Bál approaching, putting down the scale and folding his wings together in front of him, as if clasping hands. : Ah, Bál-san, you’re early. : Not accordin’ to my hourglass. : You look more perturbed than usual, friend. Tell me, are you merely annoyed at being surrounded by water, given your typing, or are you frustrated by the fact that you being here at all could be seen as a divine act, unable to be explained by logic? : If someone really looked into it, I'm sure they'd find an explan’tion. But can we get on wit’ this alre’dy? You didn't summon me here to just shoot the breeze, amiright? : You surely don't like to beat around the bush, do you? The Typhlosion merely stares at him, and Ryūjin closes his eyes and stands, turning so his profile is towards Bál, his swan-like figure momentarily bowing his head before he speaks again. : I am leaving Sazanami. : When? : By the week’s end. I shall leave the running of the Dragon Palace and guarding of Ōyamazumi’s seal to my children. (facing Bál) I will even leave my name behind, as the moniker of “Ryūjin” was bestowed upon me by the people of Sazanami. : So, wha’, do I just call you “Lugia” now? : You have always called me whatever you wish. : Good, just makin’ sure that hasn’t changed, “goddy”... Who is goin’ to be “Ryūjin” now? : Kairyuu, my eldest. : (laughing slightly) I always found it funny tha’ you would refer to them as your childr’n since they clearly aren’t-- : Or are they? Did you pull an Artiphron trick an’--? : Of course not! The fact that you would even accuse me of such a thing is odious to my ears! : (lifting a brow) Really? You’re throwin’ words like “od’ous” at me? Sorry, didn’t mean to ruffle your feath’rs like that, just teasin’... : Before we get too off track, can I ask why you’re leavin’ now? Was the whale’s summonin’ really tha’ traumatic tha’ you just haveta get away? : No, nothing so pathetic as that. I just need to… check on the state of some things outside of Sazanami, try to get in touch with some people who have their pulses on certain situations. : Care to elabor’te? : Not particularly. : Hmph. (shrugging) Well, you’re welcome to use the Guild’s base if you need to, both the ol’ one an’ the new one I’m buildin’ in Aether. I’ll also alert some other people of wha’ you’re doin’ -- those who can keep it quiet. : For someone who wants others to spill all of their secrets, you keep quite a few of your own. If you want to run an International Guild that prides itself on transparency and helping all ‘mons worldwide, perhaps you should learn to trust more. : You of all people should understan’ my reasons for not trustin’ oth’rs. : Touché. : And, if you ask me, you should check in at the base now an’ then anyway, now tha’ you’re flyin’ free. Your smack-down wit’ the fish shoulda showed you tha’ you’re not as untouchable as legends hav’ made you out to be, an’ not ever’one out there is gonna like seein’ you out and abou’. : (with a wry grin) Why Bál-san, I did not know you cared so much about my well-being. : (drily) I wouldn’t call it “carin’.” You know I hate not knowin’ things, or surprises in general, so just try an’ keep me in the loop, ‘kay? : Very well. So your Aether base, what is the purpose of that? : Let’s just say I’m doin’ my own research into the recent happenin’s of Avalon. I’ve already made arrang’ments to its construction. : (nodding briskly) It is a wise choice. Many of the struggles of late seem to involve Aether, and surely it could not be ill-advised to keep a closer eye upon them. True, I feel they are not at fault for their involvement, for there is that prophecy, I also wonder if the only reason why the prophecy can be interpreted as coming true is because others are ensuring it is. : Betcha we can come up wit’ a few names of those tha’d want to do tha’... but I agree, somethin’ abou’ all this is not quite right. Before he came from this place call’d Adonai, I’d never heard of King Alaric -- and now he’s all I’m hearin’ abou’! : Do you think he is lying about his origins? : Hard to say. I cannot claim to trust ‘im completely, as he’s stupidly naive for a king… but if he’s speakin’ truth-- : Then indeed, things are about to become a lot more complicated. : An’ then there’s anoth’r thing, the creature on their flag-- : Yes, I noticed that too. I plan to look into it once I leave Sazanami -- I assume you plan to contact him about it as well? : Once everythin’ is taken care of in Aether, I plan to head home to Veethfölnir… though there’s no guarantee tha’ he’ll know anythin’. : Contact betw’n them has been non-existent for a very long time. : That is… disheartening to hear. Bál snorts: understatement of the century… but he had thought the Lugia would have more to say on the matter than that. And in fact, Ryūjin -- well, just “Lugia” now, he supposed -- appears to be struggling with something internally, the flaps on his wings clattering uneasily. Lucky for the sea dragon, Bál already knew. : So, I take it you haven’t found it yet? : Found what? : (collar flaring with a small sizzle) Don’t both’r lyin’ to me, ya seabird of the deep, I know tha’ it’s gone. Went missin’ during the whale fiasco, didn’t it? : … That is correct. I was a fool for not seeing it... The reason Yamatai was attacked before... they must have been searching for it then as well. : Yet anoth’r reason for you to fly the coop, eh? To find the-- : Shh. Someone is listening to us… The Typhlosion glares at the door as the Lugia sends a weak blast of air towards it; two yelps, one deeper than the other, sound as the door bangs back into their faces. Still rubbing their noses, Otohime and Kairyuu slink into the room, averting their eyes from the Dragon Lord. : I’m sorry, Father, we didn’t mean to pry-- : It was Sister’s idea-- : But you have been distancing yourself from us ever since Nobuhide-san’s funeral! : Isn’t tha’ normal behavior for a “god”? You know, “stayin’ away from the mortals”? : Fret not, my children, I am fine. I wish to see nothing but smiling faces from the both of you for the rest of the day. : … I will try, Father. : Since Kairyuu cannot form a smile naturally, then I shall smile for him! : Oh dear one, I shall miss you the most. : What was that? : Nothing, nothing, just the mutterings of an ancient ‘mon… Come, Bál-san, join us for supper, we would be happy to host you. : I’m sure you would, but I’ll pass. Fish gives me indigestion. : Who said we were having fish? : Ah, well, the invitation remains open, Bál-san, if you change your mind. : Agreed. Go on, my children, prepare the table; I shall join you shortly. The Milotic and Gyarados nod, leaving the room with impressive swishes of their tails, and Bál waits until the sounds of their swimming disappear completely before speaking. : … You’re not goin’ to tell them? : … Not out loud, no. : (gaze drifting to the scale on the Lugia’s desk) Well, I suppose I should leave you to your writin’ then. (turning and walking towards the door) Be sure you don’t blubb’r all over it so they can’t read it when you’re gone. : (sitting down at his desk, casting a sad glance at the scale before looking up at Bál again) Safe travels, my friend. : (just before exiting) The same to you…